A luminaire having the mentioned cell-matrix elements is known from, for example, DE 101 51 958 A1 of the applicant. The cell-matrix elements, which—viewed in the light radiation direction—are disposed in front of the light source, consist of a back reflector part which at least partially encompasses the light source and has a plurality of through-apertures, adjoining which are smaller, pot-type reflectors. The use of such cell-matrix elements allows the light emitted from the light source to be radiated individually via the pot reflectors, such that, when viewed as a whole, the impression is created of a multiplicity of small spotlights or spots disposed next to each other. The resource requirement for achieving this optically attractive effective is appreciably less than with the actual use of a multiplicity of individual spotlights.
There are also known luminaires of the company NORKA, in which an elongate light source is surrounded by a transparent lamp cover having an oval cross-section. The cover is rotatably mounted at its ends, such that the light radiation characteristic of the luminaires can be influenced to a certain degree by swivelling the cover. Such a luminaire is shown in, for example, DE 199 11 347 A1.